Bump and Grind
by CeruleanLover
Summary: So what happens with an annoyed Beast Girl and a playful Draven at a gala? Read and find out. Genderbender :)!


**Hey guys so I've revamped the whole story and the part 2 will be up soon. I strongly urge you guys to re-read as I've changed a few things. Also note that the tenses (i.e. past, present, and future) change when I get to the naughty part. I meant to do that. It's just the way I write! Enjoy! ️**

* * *

This was too much.

Yes she was a socialite and could certainly appreciate a formal get-together but this was just too much.

The hairdresser had pulled her hair too tight and though she held a high regard for her dress the damn thing was beginning to irritate her skin. Reese could feel an unequivocal headache coming on from the steady thrum of the many conversations all around her which was beginning to meld into a crescendo of insanity. As a young waiter passed her table she plucked a flute of champagne off of his tray with a grin causing a nervous expression to crawl across his acne-riddled features. He scurried away and when she was sure he was out of dodge she downed the cool beverage in one artless gulp.

It thankfully took the edge off her shot nerves and she sighed quietly, arching forward to cradle her head between her palms.

This. Sucked.

Her ear twitched and a familiar scent flooded her senses telling her that someone she knew was apprpoaching her perch. She was just glad it wasn't Christian Keller, a bald and rather squat thirty-something year old man. He was the type to prattle on and on about stocks when he wasn't training his beady eyes on the thigh split in her dress and none too subtly adjusting his junk.

"You look like you're about to cry."

Damn.

Sure she'd seen him earlier than night but _damn_ did he clean up well. Daniel was remarkable standing there with his hair neatly arranged and his hands tucked into the pockets of his tuxedo pants, legs slightly gaped. An easy smile played across his face.

She smirked. "More like spontaneously combust."

"Wonderful." She could hear the mirth in his voice as he regarded her in an almost perplexed manner. "But I thought you were a 'social butterfly'."

"That was before Nina pulled every individual hair follicle on my head in the wrong direction and this linen dress decided to wreak havoc on my thighs."

Daniel made a soft noise, almost a laugh, before joining her at the table. "Linen? I've heard it's expensive."

"It is. I hope you're enjoying this more than I am."

He leaned towards her wafting his cologne in her direction- something fragrant and crisp. "Unlikely. Wearing monkey suits and being put on display for the city like a bunch of glorified freak shows aren't how I envision decent weekends."

She laughed albeit it behind her palms, trying not to notice the sharp contours of his jaw or the long dark lashes that brushed his cheeks when he laughed. Her stomach twisted and fluttered at his proximity and she cleared her throat, swiftly scanning the floor for another waiter.

"Don't remind me." She huffed resisting the urge to actively seek and find another glass of alcohol. "I need a drink."

He wickedly arched an eyebrow. " _Another_ drink you mean? I've been seeing you down them since we got here."

Reese frowned at his tone, wondering just how much he'd seen her drink. Presently she couldn't remember if she was on her seventh or eighth glass and she hoped beyond all hope that no one else had seen her alcoholic tendencies; there was no need to be a spread on the tabloids.

Yup. Her buzz was gone.

Reese averted her gaze choosing instead to play with the neck of her empty glass. "It's too noisy. The alcohol helps dull my senses. They're sensitive you know?"

He tilted his head toward a pair of double doors, eyes twinkling. "I do. You know that I'm a wall flower so I kind of found a veranda. I think the cool air will refresh you."

He must've known it wasn't going to take much convincing to get her out of her seat seeing as though his hand was already out and waiting. Hell, she was willing to do damn near anything to get rid of her monstrous headache. She accepted his outstretched palm gratefully, wobbling only slightly in her heels. She identified that she was well on her way to being blitzed as Daniel quietly directed her in the way of the exit.

His hands easily engulfed hers twice over and they were smooth and warm to the touch. She'd expected his hands to be callous and as frosty as his skin tone eluded to but pleasantly she was surprised. A flushing, tingling sensation shot up her arm and into her neck, blooming from where they were joined.

Great. This was the first time he had ever held her hand and her brain was too addled to appreciate it in clarity. His muscles rippled deliciously under his coat and she bit her lip, suddenly grateful that the hors d'oeuvres had wiped her lipstick away.

With a tug to her wrist the doors opened with a mechanical click and she was led out onto a wooden deck. Reese sighed something close to a purr as a gust of frigid air blew across her face, tempering both her body and headache alike. To her dismay he dropped her hand, throwing a knowing smirk over his shoulder as he tilted his body towards a railing in front of them. She flushed and tugged her shawl closer, shuffling to stand next to him and peer out at the expanse of grass before her. It was quiet as he leisurely joined her, hands tucked in his pockets again. She had to admit that the scenery was breathtaking.

Strands of ivory lights were twined around the awning and the shrubbery in the rose garden across from where they stood. It cast a soft glow across the cherry wood floors and an almost vanilla scent seemed to simmer about the place. The ambiance cleared Reese's sinuses and eased the strain on her muscles. She sighed again.

"Relaxing isn't it?" He observed the clear dark sky.

She let her eyes linger on his profile a beat too long and forced her eyes towards the twinkling stars that littered the sky. "Yeah."

Out of her peripheral Reese saw his Adam's apple bob and promptly ignored the flutter under her belly button; she was just cold.

"Are you feeling better?"

Honestly she had all but forgotten about her preceding illness. She cleared her throat," Uh yeah. Thanks... Hehe."

There was a silence, a tense one filled with something unknown but unanimous and tacit that she could almost feel. Another tremor racked her body and she jumped as a thick dark garment was draped over her shoulders and her unconscious quest of warmth was abated.

He had draped his coat over her and she stared down at it, entirely bemused by its presence. She scrutinized him with a queer look to which he lifted the left corner of his lips into a wry simper. She rolled her eyes dryly turning back to the coat with a puppy-like curiosity. One by one she slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled them up to her face, searching for her hands in the depths. The waistline hit her knees and her arms only reached just past where his elbows would have been and she found herself questioning when he'd gotten that tall. The hybrid had only watched her with reserved amusement and she sheepishly stopped fidgeting as he leaned against the railing.

"You're tall."

He blinked, kind of caught off guard. "Pardon?"

She motioned to the coat by flapping the empty sleeves. "You're tall."

He shook his head and the lights caught the gossamer strands. "Negative. You're just short."

Reese pursed her lips shifting so she could subtly inhale the light scent that clung to the material. "Nuh-uh Drae. You're just tall."

If he were bothered by the nickname he didn't say anything.

"And just how tall are you Reese?"

"... 4'10."

"Yeah. Definitely average height."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Nothing gets past you."

"Ya damn skippy. And just how tall are _you_ Daniel?"

"Hmmm. 6'3."

She rolled her eyes again, snipping," _Riiiiiiight_ and you're just the poster child for normalcy."

"Leave the cynicism to me."

The pair giggled; she a boisterous guffaw and he a soft snort that gave way to a raspy chuckle. Soon the laughs began to dwindle down until there was nothing at all. Once again there was a terse quiet lingering over them.

After some intense deliberation she turned to him," Daniel?"

"Yes Reese?"

" _Fuck it_."

"Fuck it?"

"Fuck it."

"Thank God," he grunted, lips only inches from her own and the warmth of his breath curling around her.

His hands cups her cheeks, flushed with anticipation and he yanks her closer to connect their lips. He's a damn good kisser she deduces as he tilts her head for his own purposes. She never thought she would have liked kissing of the French sort but as he nudged her lips open and makes her forget her own name, Reese decides it isn't bad at all. She hisses as he hefts her up on the rail and bunches her dress up about her thighs and coax her legs to curl around his waist. He drops his attentions down just between her neck and her shoulder and an almost animalistic groan vibrates against her skin as he finds a particularly sensitive spot that makes her whimper and her head fall back.

She hates the weak keen that tumbles out of her as he pulls back to ceremoniously unwind the complicated knot in her hair but she takes the time to explore him to which his eyes deepen to a sultry darkness that must mirror her own. Her heart continues to hammer as she takes in his full symmetric lips, perfect and skilled in their own right. She had seen him from a moderate distance many times over many years but she had never had the chance to appreciate him so intimately. She let delicate fingers brush over his cheekbones and burn a trail to the sharp angle of his jaw. Obediently her conquest stayed entirely docile, a complete one-eighty degree turn from his demanding initiations, and his eyes were diligent on hers. His own thumb came up to trace over the arch of her brow, down the slope of her cheek and coming to rest at the corner of her mouth. She shivers, searching his eyes as he cups her jaw and reverently tugs her closer.

Not even her deepest dreams could tell her that something so harmless as a kiss could be so devilishly lascivious as his lips ghost over hers. The tingles shooting down her back releases the control on the soft whimpers she's holding in and it seems to push him to draw more of the delicious sounds out of her. He's molten and salacious and she loves it.

 _"God I've been wanting to do this for two years."_

He desperately whispers against her lips and his deep husky timbre smooths over her like a tidal wave. She moans dragging him closer by the collar and feeling him almost insistently against her thigh sends her into a frenzy. She finds herself tilting where she burns most towards him and panting at the groan she solicits from him. It vibrates against the column of her throat where he's marking her and she does it again, delighted at the sinful pull in her core when she does. It's an exquisite feeling that makes her nails bite into his back and her hips shift unsteadily and her head fall into his neck. Daniel lets out a grunt as she roughly pulls at his buttons so she can lavish his neck, sending a few cascading across the floor.

" _Reese_." He hisses gripping her hips and assisting her in rocking against him.

She doesn't respond right away choosing instead to sink her teeth into his neck and soothe the sting with her tongue, reverberating the noise he gives her.

She reaches up and hook her arms around his neck, toes curling and legs tightening, whispering," It feels _soooo_ good."

He shudders almost violently, huffing calmly," I know I'm there too. I've got you. Just hold on to the feeling."

She decides to follow his voice and allow her body to race towards an oblivion that she can't fully understand and grasp. Her shout is strangled as she feels Daniel's gaze bore into her face before loosing herself in the feeling. She's faintly aware of the feral groan and pulsing where she's sensitive as he follows her into the abyss and she wonders just how much noise they're spilling into the crisp autumn night.

He's dragging his tongue across her clavicle in the most lewd way and she's tilting her head to assist him when she feels a constant thrum against her fevered flesh. After a moment of confusion Reese realizes that he's laughing.

 _Laughing_.

He pulls back obviously holding in chuckles, while giving her an intense gaze. It makes her anxious and she blushes thinking he was laughing at her.

Reese pushed his shoulders. "What's so funny?"

He cleared his throat coaxing his expression into something less informal. "I apologize. I'm not laughing at you Reese. It's just that we've been gone for quite some time and our clothing is rather... _disturbed_. I- there's a wet spot on my pants."

He pointedly stared down at his attire with a smirk and she sheepishly cleared her throat, looking away.

He gently pulled her chin back up, eyes tawdry. "And you're rather responsive."

She shrugged as a hot flush crawled up her neck, taking in his mussed hair and swollen rosy lips. She looked down at his clothes which were wrinkled and snagged and the coat on the ground that had been lost in the encounter. It was safe to say that he was a mess and she had to be a _hot_ mess.

Damn.

She dropped her head into her hands. "Do I look any better?"

"No. Not at all."

Double damn.

"Oh God. What are we gonna do?"

She lets her legs drop and briefly envisions the backlash from their appearance and the unimaginable glow on their faces; i.e. the "I just dry humped my crush" expression. It's quiet for a while.

"I- I don't know."

" _Fuck_."


End file.
